What Brings Us Together
by TohrutheGreat
Summary: The birth of Miroku and Sango's twin daughters raises thoughts of what really brings people together...or rather, who. Mostly MirSan but with a little bit of InuKag. *Slight Spoilers*


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha (he belongs to the amazing Rumiko Takahashi) and I never will. "But when I wish upon a star, makes no difference..." (don't own that- Disney does :D).

Enjoy!

* * *

"They're perfect!"

Miroku smiled down at his wife, Sango, trying desperately to keep his composure. At the sight of his twin babies, both girls, he had wanted to cry, laugh, jump, shout, and make love to their mother all at the same time. Granted, he could do none of those things at the moment- he could merely invent words that couldn't even begin to describe their daughters as he knelt beside his exhausted wife.

"They really are, Miroku," Sango whispered, her face glowing as though she had reached the enlightenment for which so many strived.

The two baby girls were wrapped in separate cloths; their mother held them close to her chest. One was sleeping; the other was just barely awake, and she issued a small cry at intervals of about thirty seconds.

Old Kaede watched the scene with silent joy: the two had lived despite impossible odds. Their wedding a little over a year ago had had a profound effect upon the entire village: the rebuilding of their small community had been complete with the marriage of the demon slayer and the monk.

"Congratulations, to the both of you. Now, make sure that you rest, Sango, and don't be afraid to ask Miroku for some help. They're his children _too_, after all," Kaede chuckled lightly as the monk in question made a sheepish face.

"Kaede, can we please stay?" Rin pleaded, her spirits high from seeing the birthing. It had been the first one she had been allowed to help with, and so she felt especially attached to the two little girls lying in their mother's arms.

"No, no," Kaede whispered, "Let's give the couple some privacy. They still have to pick names for the children."

"Oh! I wish I could name them!"

"One day, you may have children of your own, and then you can name _them_. Now, come along, Rin, there are some herbs we must pick. Summer will soon be over and we have a lot to do to prepare for the cold months ahead."

"Fine," Rin desisted in her attempts, and exited the hut with a smile aimed at the new parents. She was followed by Shippo, who made a sly comment about Inuyasha being a potential baby-sitter, because all children loved dogs, and was subsequently tossed out by the subject of his teasing.

"That child," Kaede murmured, shaking her head as she followed the fox demon out into the August heat.

Inuyasha stood up from the corner of the hut slowly, carefully, so as not to wake the sleeping babies. He was the only one left inside; Kohaku had departed almost immediately after the birthing; seeing his sister in such a position made him feel queasy.

"Well, congrats. Even though they've got you for a father, I think they'll be okay," he half yelled, half whispered to Miroku. "Good luck, Sango. Don't tire yourself out, alright?"

Miroku gawked while Sango smiled.

"Thank you, Inuyasha."

"You know, I think it's pretty amazing…after all we've been through."

The couple couldn't see the half-demon's face: his back was turned towards them.

"Kagome…would have been happy to see them."

And with those words, he brushed the curtain away, leaving them alone.

* * *

"What if we named this one Kagome?"

Miroku looked at Sango skeptically. "What?" the demon slayer demanded, quietly of course.

"I don't think that's a good idea. It might upset Inuyasha. He'd never tell us that, but…the last thing he needs is to be reminded…"

Sango nodded; they all missed Kagome…but Inuyasha was the one who missed her the most.

"I've got an idea!" Miroku exclaimed, quietly. "Why don't we each name one. We can name the child we pick whatever we want."

"I suppose so…" Sango consented, a hint of doubt in her tone.

"What?"

"I'm just worried about what you'll name our daughter…"

"Oh, Sango! As your husband, you know I would never do anything to upset you!"

His wife didn't look convinced.

"I promise; I have a good name in mind."

"Well…okay. Which one do you want to name?"

"The elder," he whispered, "because she looks so much like you."

"They both look like me," Sango laughed lightly. "But go ahead. I'll name the younger."

"Her name is…Aiko."

His wife looked at him for a moment with an unreadable expression. He held his breath, waiting to hear her approval.

"I should have figured you would give her a name that had 'love' in it. But…I like it. Aiko it is," she beamed up at him. "And the younger's name is…Yoko."

"Ah! Because she will be radiant like the sun!"

"_No_, it's because I like the name," Sango smirked.

"Aiko and Yoko…" Miroku whispered, his eyes having difficulty staying dry.

"…our daughters," Sango finished, not even trying to keep her eyes from watering.

The monk stood up and took a seat behind her. Pulling her into his lap, he wrapped his arms across their babies, laying his hands atop her own. He kissed her softly on the cheek, the salt from her tears staining his lips.

"Sango…" he murmured, "...since I was a boy, I had always thought that I would die before I had the chance to see my children born. My father knew me, briefly, but his father, Miyatsu, died almost immediately after he learned that he would have a child. As the wind tunnel gained in size with each passing year, I began to doubt if I would ever have children of my own. Eventually, the only thing that mattered to me was impregnating a woman, leaving her with the heir to my family's mission, and dying with the hope that maybe Naraku would finally be defeated. But…then I met you Sango. You startled me with your bravery, your strength, and your inability to just give up. You were nothing like any of the girls I had ever known…you were special. When you accepted me, I began to believe again. But…when I thought I was going to die…my fear wasn't that I would die without an heir…it was that…I would die without you ever knowing…ever feeling…how much I loved you…"

"Miroku," Sango whispered, "I thought we were going to die in that final battle with Naraku. I never thought that I'd get to spend my days with you, or have children with you…I was even afraid that we would die alone, away from each other. But…somehow, we made it through. I never would have believed that one day I could be here like this, with you, holding our children in my arms…"

"They're beautiful…" she turned to look back at him.

"Yes, they are…"

He kissed her, their lips pressed to each other as though they had never tasted one another…had been separated for an eternity.

When they parted for air, Sango, leaned into him a little more.

"You know Sango…I'm going to miss you being pregnant…"

She felt that familiar feeling before he had even finished his sentence: the feeling of his mischievous hand roaming along the shape of her rear.

_SLAP!_

"I may have just birthed _two_ children, but that _won't_ stop me from bringing out Hiraikotsu…if I need to," she threatened.

"Sango…not in front…of the kids…" he managed to get out, wincing in pain every few seconds.

"They're asleep, remember?"

"Right…"

"Miroku…one day we'll have more kids. I'm sure of it."

"I hope so, Sango," the monk smiled, stroking her soft brown hair.

The two slowly fell asleep in that position: snuggled close together, their children in their arms, as the fire in the pit began to dim.

* * *

"Inuyasha, what are you doing up there? It's awfully late…"

The half-demon barely acknowledged the elderly priestess, as she usually expressed such concerns each night. He often preferred sleeping in this tree, and it would take a lot more than kind gestures to get him to come down.

"Inuyasha…"

"Go inside, will you? You'll get sick if you keep coming out…" he demanded, though his voice was devoid of the harshness he reserved for the majority of people he came across.

"I could say the same for you," she retorted, not at all coerced into returning to her hut alone.

"I ain't like you humans! The cold doesn't bother me!"

"_Something _isbothering you," she offered, gently.

He grew still; if Kaede hadn't heard the light breeze rustling his haori, she might have thought he had left.

"Is it…?"

"…I was just thinking. She should be here."

"Inuyasha…"

"It wasn't fate that brought Miroku and Sango together…I know it was Kagome. Because of her kindness…we were all able to depend upon each other, to care about each other. Without Kagome…"

He paused for a moment, before continuing:

"She would have been happy to see Miroku and Sango's daughters…she would have smiled at how they look like their mother…how one cried more…how the two of them looked as they stared at their babies…"

Kaede couldn't see his face, but as she listened, she could hear his voice crack lightly at points. She knew he was trying to hide his sadness, however difficult it may have been to do so.

"It has been hard for everyone, Inuyasha. We all miss Kagome…"

"But I don't just _miss_ her! I _need_ her…I…I…"

He was silent for a few moments.

"How selfish am I? How could I wish for her to be here, with me, when I know that her family needs and loves her? How could I ever wish to hurt her like that…? I don't deserve to have her here…"

"That is enough!"

Inuyasha was shocked to hear Kaede's interruption. He couldn't see her face, but he could tell she was angry.

"You returned without her. You let her stay with her family! You have sacrificed your own happiness so that she could be happy! Do not say that you do not deserve her, or that you are selfish! It's natural to want her here…we all do, Inuyasha. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Rin, and myself…we all wish that she were with us. But do not beat yourself up because you miss the woman you love…"

"Kaede…"

They were silent for a while longer. In the end, it was the priestess who spoke.

"I have a little bit of extra stew in my hut, and I'm sure Rin would like you to come over. We do not like it when you are all by yourself out here. You have to work on being more sociable," she smiled good-naturedly.

He couldn't help but to smile himself.

"I think I'll take you up on that…"

Kaede nodded, and began to walk back towards her hut, but before she had gotten a few feet, she turned back to him.

"And Inuyasha, you know that Kagome thinks of you as often as you think of her. I am sure that being apart from you has been one of the most difficult things she's had to go through…"

The half-demon leaped down from his branch.

"If that's the case, then when she's ready…when she can, I know she'll find her way back to me."

Kaede resumed walking.

Inuyasha followed, his warm golden eyes drawn up to the dark sky filled with stars.

'_Kagome, even though we're not together now, I know that we're connected by something greater. You and I…our meeting…the way you've changed me…they weren't accidents. One day, we'll be together again…I know it!'_

_

* * *

_

So I hope that you liked this story! There were times when I was writing this that I felt like crying (just because of how Inuyasha is feeling and Miroku and Sango's happiness after everything they've been through). :)

Some background:

Aiko (the elder twin) and Yoko (the younger) are born in 1498 (in my epilogue-universe). This is two years after Kagome comes to the Feudal Era for the FIRST time ever. These two are the first of MANY children (just wait...).

It was sad writing the part where Inuyasha misses Kagome, and he and Kaede seem a little OoC (like her being very stern with him, and him being so open). But I'm always cheered by the fact that they are reunited, and I can't wait to write more stories revolving around Inuyasha and Kagome. :D

This was my first MirSan focused fanfiction, but I hope I did a decent job! I really love those two together, and I plan on writing more about them~ :D

Please leave me a review and let me know what you thought of the story, what things were done well, what things weren't, etc. I love hearing from you guys (every review makes my day that much better!) and I'd like to know how I can write better fanfics for you all to read! :D

Thank you so much for taking the time to read my story! It means a lot to me! :D :D :D I wish you best of luck in your own writing endeavors! :D :D :D

Have a great day!

Byebee:3

TohrutheGreat


End file.
